undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Cruantale
Cruantale is about a tragic civil war between monsters, and the after-effects that it had on the monster civilization. : Backstory After the monsters were trapped and 6 souls were acquired, Asgore was overthrown with grief. At that moment he killed himself. This resulted in chaos. Sans had led his army, against Undyne's army, to remove Undyne from the throne. The war raged on for many days, nights, and weeks until Sans grew ambitious. Losing supplies, he decided to ambush Undyne's army in Waterfall. Undyne's troops were waiting and, as a result, Sans's army lost. Undyne claimed the thrown and Sans, now defeated, went home. Upon going home, Papyrus had received word of Sans's betrayal. When Sans came home, Papyrus, in a fit of rage, hit Sans, therefore betraying him. Sans, with the little HP he had, was dying. He managed to teleport to Gaster's lab where, because of an error, Gaster was not in the void. Gaster, frightened, ran to his side. Gaster currently had the data needed to resurrect him. He took 18 of Sans's souls from 18 different timelines prior to the betrayal. He then took a human's soul, the human being named Nerviance, and killed them, taking their soul as the final binding resource needed to bring Sans back. He had to replace those who he just killed. If he didn't replace there would be another error. So, he replaced Nerviance with another human named Frisk. Thus, Nerviance was forgotten as Frisk took their place. After taking pieces of each of the 18 souls and fusing them together, and using the outer parts of the human soul to hold the souls together, Sans was put into a chamber where he would be healed by a 'false healer'. In other words... it's a machine that heals. After Papyrus's betrayal of Sans, Undyne had promoted Papyrus to the Captain of the Royal Guard. Papyrus was feeling guilty for hurting Sans. He could not bear the thought that he hurt him. So, each and every day, he patrolled around to find Sans. He never found him. Papyrus began making soup from the scarce resources he could afford. Alphys now had a lot of paperwork to do because of all the lives lost during the war. She had to fill in for them, or find people to take their jobs. Mettaton, once called the star before the war, insulted the people and took sides in conflicts that no one liked. In the process of this, he lost his arm. Alphys repaired it, but she accidentally put it back in the wrong place. Mettaton lost their job and now does paperwork with Alphys. After Sans woke up from being in the 'false healer', Gaster did tests on him. This time, he shot pure liquid void into Sans's right socket. This caused him not only to become color blind but also made him unable to feel anything. With all this testing he got an anti-Sans. An anti only to activate under pressure and if touching humans. Gaster made pills for him that were necessary to prevent Sans from going anti and killing monsters. Over time, Gaster grew jealous of the other AUs and made the 'scissors of destruction', scissors capable of erasing AUs. Sans saw this as immoral and betrayed Gaster, making him fall into The CORE along with his creation. Muffet was rich and her success was great. During the war, she had lowered prices, which made monsters buy more of her things. This made her very rich. She then had bought out all the competition with her money and reunited the spiders. She soon built an empire. Drin, a monster that had gone into hiding because of the competition, rose again and opened up a shop selling tape (the character is a comedy character trust me). Mad Dummy became a drunk. Toriel remained mostly the same and continued checking The Ruins for fallen humans. Asgore (now known as Astary) had been resurrected from a star. Characters Undertale Characters Alphys * Goes unseen * Nervous Astary * Acts cute * Gives orders to Flowey Flowey * Acts sad to betray people * Deceitful G̴̮̗͙͈̈́ͭͨ̀asͣ͛͑̇̇ͦ҉͔̠͈ẗ̄̒̂̄e̶͎̥͕͕ͭ̒̑͐r̹̫͍͂̚ * n̛̞͙̖͇̝̜̪̥̿̔̚ǫ̥̺̪̗̝̙̊̏̈͂̋͟͜ ̘͇͚ͦ̃͗͛̽ͩͬ͝ọ͎̔̏ͨ͌́̂̀̚͢͡ṉ̫͙̩̄̈̐͋̀̒̔̀è̬͍͝ ̛̤͖͓͉͗̀w̵̝̜̣͚ͤͪͮ͟i̷͓͔͂ͦ̾̀̒͞l̢̓̉̈̓̒҉̝͎̞̹͉̯̦͕͙l̸̞̮͖̟͖̼̥̻̒̀͡ ̧̬͔̳͇̭͈̮̰͋͋́k̪͖͖̫͔͚̟̀̊̄̂̑ͣ̆̀n͚̩̠͑͆̏̕o̡̺̝̮̮̲̾ͧ̆ͩͭw̹̦̘̋͐̇ͤ̎ Grillby * Quiet Mad Dummy * Hot-headed * Drunkard * Profane Mettaton * Depressed * Hit rock bottom * Expressionless at times. Monster Kid * Shy Papyrus * Angry at times * Nervous * Tends to curse * Filled with guilt * Lonely Sans * Depressed * Filled with guilt * Knowing * Calm * Lonely Toriel * Sweet * Caring * Lonely * Extremely desperate to not be alone Undyne * Nervous * Pushes other monsters to do their best * Show off Added Characters Drin * Upbeat * Confident in his tape; believes that everyone will buy it *all sprites found in the gallery below are no longer official after the cancel and official reboot, and as such are subject to change at any time. Gallery CTsanscc0I0r.png|Sans NewCruantaIepapyrussprite.png|Papyrus Ctundyne.png|Undyne CTnapsiii.png|Napstablook DRin.png|Drin CTGriIIby.png|Grillby CCTDUmmyc0I0r.png|Mad Dummy Astary1.png|Astary CTfI0wey.png|Flowey Calllphys.png|Alphys Cctmett.png|Mettaton (box form) Cttmeetta.png|Mettaton (EX) Ct.png|Toriel CTNCg.png|Nice Cream Guy Pixil-gif-drawing_(53).gif|G̴̮̗͙͈̈́ͭͨ̀asͣ͛͑̇̇ͦ҉͔̠͈ẗ̄̒̂̄e̶͎̥͕͕ͭ̒̑͐r̹̫͍͂̚ Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark